


Call Me When You Get This

by nobetterpicture



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: Reo and Shun, before and after





	Call Me When You Get This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Corinne Bailey Rae song because it used to be one of my top songs for Reo/Shun, but now it comes off as bittersweet and :') yeah.

**Before**

“Hey, Shun-kun."

"Hm?"

"Come here." 

It's easy to tease Shun when he's like this, tired and full after a show. The rest of the group ditched them long ago, but with the Rudolph run finally over, Reo’s adrenaline runs overtime and Shun’s the only one that ever indulges him. Not that he would ever complain about having extra alone time together.

Continuing on with his plan, Reo swipes Shun’s black hat off his head and puts it on his own, tilting it in what he believes to be fashionable. “What do you think? Better than you, right?”

“Not fair, it’s _my_ hat.” But Shun’s smiling, the one that warms Reo from the inside out. There’s a sudden need to be closer and pulling out his phone, Reo doesn’t even ask before fitting himself right against Shun’s chest, just as he’s done so many times before. 

“Smile. For proof of my superior bone structure.” 

After adjusting the angle to make it perfect for both them, the shutter clicks. Reo turns up to grin in victory of another perfect twitter picture, but at the same time, Shun reaches for his hat and suddenly there is very little space between them. 

Honda Reo is an actor. He’s used to playing different characters with different feelings and every role before this, he had no trouble differentiating what is real and what is fake. He has no problem with fanservice when at the end of the day, that’s all it is. Except when it’s not. Except when it's Shun.

“Reo?” Shun’s voice is soft and full of all the questions that have been building over the past couple months. 

It would be so easy to turn this into another joke, another tweet, another anything but what this obviously is to avoid any future issues. But here, stripped of costumes and stage lights, Reo knows that they have crossed that line. Shun seems to know that too, because he covers their faces with the hat and meets Reo halfway, just as he has with everything in the past year together.

When they part, Shun places the hat back on Reo's head and holds his hand for the rest of the night, as if he knows that Reo will fly away if he lets go. Reo says nothing but twines their fingers instead. It's nothing big, but it's enough for him, _them_ , and that's what mattered.


End file.
